Al Estilo De Alice
by Ice Queen M
Summary: Alice siempre sabe que hacer, pero a veces toca hacer las cosas Al estilo de Alice, hasta conseguir lo que quiere, asi tenga que fastiiar a su hermano-Vampiros


**Hola mis queridas lectoras!!! Vengo con una loca idea que es inspirado única y exclusivamente por my sister de mi alma y mi corazón: mechiikagome**

**Al estilo de Alice**

**Edward Pov**

Mi pequeña hermana estaba caminando por la habitación preocupada como un duendecillo preocupado porque viene el invierno pero así era ella

-Alice puedes calmarte, harás un hueco el en piso. Dije tranquilamente mientras miraba a mi pequeña hermana de 109 años de eternidad caminando en círculos

-Cierra la boca Edward Antony Masen Cullen, esto es muy importante para mí y debería serlo para ti, no pienso arruinar esto por culpa de tu inmadures. Contesto molesta, inmadures? Debe de estar muy alterada, trate de escuchar sus pensamientos pero todos eran métodos de cómo y cuando

-Alice, por que no solo me dejas hacerlo a mi manera? Pregunte confundido podría ahorrarme esta platica y estar con mi Bella, ella me miro como si tuviera dos cabezas y río sin ganas

-Tu crees que dejare que lo hagas "a tu manera" para que estropees el gran momento de mi amiga y hermana, definitivamente el amor te vuelve loco. Susurro la pequeña duende mientras se sentaba concentrada a mirar en el futuro trate de espiar un poco pero eran imágenes borrosas nada concreto, abruptamente Alice sonrío como si estuviera poseída, creo que fue mala idea quedarme solo con este duendecillo del mal.

-¿Qué es lo que vez? Pregunte temeroso de escuchar la respuesta, Alice sonrío ampliamente mientras a velocidad vampirica se sentaba a mi lado y me abrazaba diciendo

-La solución a todos nuestros problemas hermanito…

**Bella Pov**

Edward no me acompaño en la noche porque me dijo que Alice necesitaba hablar urgentemente con el, yo le dije que no se preocupara porque conociendo a mi amiga y hermana se enojaría si llegaba tarde a su mini reunión, pero me sentí vacía sin el, no pude conciliar el sueño, me hacia falta, se que suena patético pero Edward y yo éramos inseparables como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y cada segundo separados contaba, por eso agradecí a las nubes que indicaban que hoy seria un día lluvioso y así podría ver a Edward aunque estuviera el astro rey iluminando la mañana, no me importaría, buscaría a Edward por lo menos para saber que esta bien

Cuando por fin era una hora aceptable para salir (cuando Charlie ya se hubiera ido al trabajo) me bañe y me vestí decidida a ir a la casa de lo Cullens para saber sobre Edward, pero para mi mala suerte cuando me dirigía hacia mi destartalado Chevy me tropecé con ve tu a saber que cosa haciéndome perder el equilibrio y decepcionada espere la caída, la cual nunca vino pues fue reemplazada por dos familiares brazos helados que agarraron a tiempo

-No crees que es muy temprano para saludar el suelo. Susurró con voz de terciopelo en mi oreja haciéndome erizar todo mi cuello

-El hielo no ayuda a los descoordinados. Dije recobrando la poca cordura que me quedaba a lo cual el rió suavemente, una melodía para mi, pero mi melodía ceso y fue remplazada por un silencio espectral

-¿Bella me acompañarías a un lugar? Pregunto Edward nervioso? Es extraño

-Claro Edward, donde vamos? Pregunte cuando me estaba dirigiendo al Volvo y el caballerosamente me abrió la puerta para entrar

-Paciencia Bella, ya lo veraz. Comento regalándome una sonrisa torcida

Pero yo quería saber, tal vez soy un poco curiosa, que mas da, soy muy curiosa pero el asunto no era ese, el asunto era que la ansiedad me estaba carcomiendo por dentro y necesitaba saber a donde íbamos, trate de tener paciencia pero la perdí, _no se pierde lo que no se tiene_. Menciono una voz en mi interior burlonamente

La dirección me parecía terriblemente conocida pero no llegaba a entrelazarlo con nada

El Volvo se detuvo en medio de un bosquejo, de pronto comprendí que el resto del camino lo haríamos a pie y tuve miedo, nunca eh sido buena senderista y con la manía que tengo de siempre estar en el suelo, los bosques no son mi fuerte, trate de guardar la calma cuando Edward a velocidad vampirica llego a mi lado y me abrió la puerta

-Edward no creo que pueda caminar en medio del bosquejo, porque seguro me tropezare y ocurrirá algo grave. Comente tal vez estaba exagerando pero prefiero ser precavida que ingenua, el me tendió la mano y me sonrío en forma de calma, cuando me saco, me acorralo contra el carro suavemente

-Bella, no te pasara nada, yo te protegeré _siempre_. Susurro en mi oreja para luego bajar su nariz por mi cuello

Comenzamos a internarnos en el espeso bosque, Edward me ofreció su mano de apoyo y yo suspire al sentir la conocida descarga eléctrica pero a medida que nos acercábamos al lugar, lo recuerdos se posaban en mi mente como gotas de lluvia pero muy claros y vividos como los reales: cuando Jake me salvo de Laurent, nuestra primera caminata en la que yo ya sabia lo que era y no me importaba y…la separación

Un sentimiento de pánico se arremolinó en mi pecho…y si se volvía a ir…no podría soportarlo, no esta vez no podría…

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que me enredé con una rama y perdí el equilibrio, Edward me agarro y yo como pude me coloque en pie lo abrasé fuertemente aspirando su aroma, ahora no quería hablar

Edward se alejo un poco pero todavía tenia mi cintura agarrada con su brazo por si me caía de nuevo y fácilmente llegamos a su lugar…nuestro lugar…nuestro prado, de nuevo los recuerdos me afectaron, las palabras que el me dijo después de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños volvieron a rebobinar en mi mente como dagas heladas y mi pánico se convirtió en miedo y el agujero de mi pecho esperaba…expectante para abrirse sin contemplación y consumirme por completo pero ya era tarde, Edward comenzó a hablar…

**Edward Pov**

Jamás en mi "vida" había estado tan ansioso y tan frustrado de no poder leer los pensamientos de mi Bella, trate de leer su mente pero como siempre su mente estaba en blanco como si su frecuencia no pudiera captarla y los nervios se apoderaron de mi y si…no me aceptaba, moví la cabeza para sacarme ese pensamiento, tendría que hacer lo que Alice me dijo: _mantén tu mente positiva, _era un alivio que Alice hubiera escogido el prado, lejos de todos los pensamientos de los humanos, me distraerían, como dice Emmett la enana tiene buenas ideas.

Legamos al prado, el cual estaba tenuemente iluminado pero no necesitaba mas luz porque Bella era como un sol que iluminaba todo a su paso incluyendo mi existencia por eso le pediría eso, pero la cara de Bella estaba perturbada y si ya se había dado cuenta…no recuerda las palabras de Alice: _guarda la calma hasta en los momentos difíciles_, debo reconocer que me entro pánico cuando me dijo eso pero ella sonreía tiernamente, eso me tranquilizo un poco

-Bella, desde que has llegado, mi existencia se ah iluminado por completo, ninguna mujer en mis 108 años ah logrado cautivarme como tu, eres la criatura mas noble y bella que eh conocido en mi "vida" y nunca eh estado mas agradecido de que tu me hallas aceptado en tu vida, porque tu te mereces alguien mejor que un maldito vampiro. Tendría que ser positivo para esto, pero la cara de Bella no ayudaba: tenía los ojos poblados de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir y de tanto dolor, recuerda las palabras de Alice: _Bella puede tener cambios de humor pero por favor no te eches para atrás_

-Por eso, ya no puedo remediar el error de meterme en tu vida mi Bella, solo tu tienes el poder de alejarme porque yo soy demasiado egoísta para dejarte ir por eso, te pido una sola cosa…¿te casarías conmigo? Pregunte dándole la oportunidad…de negarse

Pero la cara de Bella era todo un poema, primero abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, Luego frunció el ceño, luego dejo salir unas cuantas lagrimas para luego sonreír, me asuste tanto que me acerque a ella y casi le decía que no era obligatorio, casi porque escuche los pensamientos de Alice que al parecer me estaba espiando

_Una palabra sale de tu boca Edward y te aseguro que me las pagaras__. _Pensó Alice amenazadoramente, pude escuchar un gruñido leve

Bella me abrazo sollozando, yo trate de calmarla dándole masajes en la espalda y cantándole la nana que yo le había compuesto para ella

-Edward…estoy llorando de alegría…por supuesto que acepto mi amor…lo que mas quiero es pasar la eternidad contigo. Me dijo cuando se había calmado y luego me abrazo, esta vez yo la abrase con mas fuerza sin hacerle daño, porque la felicidad y la dicha que me embargaba era tal que parecía humano

Deposite el anillo en el anular de Bella, ella hizo un puchero al verlo pero yo le dije que no había gastado nada pues era de mi madre y nuevas lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, yo las limpie cuidadosamente para luego acunar su mejilla con delicadeza como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana

_Te dije que a mi estilo siempre funcionan las cosas_. Pensó Alice la cual divise en la copa de un árbol no muy lejos de donde estábamos, yo abrase a Bella para luego asentir sonriendo a Alice quien me levanto los pulgares en señal de aprobación

Tenia razón, las cosas salieron a la perfección, le pedí matrimonio a mi Bella y ella gustosa acepto y todo gracias al hacerlo "Al estilo de Alice" recordé el titulo que ella le había puesto al plan, al principio me reí pero ahora me doy cuenta de que gracias a "Al estilo de Alice" tendré a mi Bella por toda la eternidad como mi esposa.

Separe a Bella solo unos milímetros para mirar sus ojos achocolatados un momento y ver todo el amor que ella profesaba por mi, eso me basto para fundirnos en un dulce beso, el primer beso de comprometidos

**¿Qué les ****pareció? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Lo odiaron? **

**Yo sinceramente lo adoro, todo gracias a mi sister del alma, mi querida **_**Mechiikagome**_**, fue mi inspiración, porque yo seré la que planeé tu despedida y tu matrimonio =D**

**Y este fic también es un regalito de cumpleaños a mi sister **_**Conna**_**, sister, se que todavía no es tu cumple, pero este es mi regalito espero que te guste, xoxo**

**Bueno, para no alargarme mas =S gracias por leer mis queridas chicas y espero sus comentarios**

**Besos y abrazos**

**María Alice Cullen**


End file.
